


Or Anywhere Within City Limits: Overheard in DCU Cities

by Rubynye



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Gen, Gotham, Metropolis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Overheards from Metropolis and Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Anywhere Within City Limits: Overheard in DCU Cities

For [](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/profile)[**brown_betty**](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/)'s [Documentation Challenge](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/278731.html), an entry from Overheard in Metropolis and two from Overheard in Gotham. 

From **Overheard in Metropolis**:

Title: Or Anywhere Within City Limits

Dad, shouting: I told you to keep the damn dog on its leash!  
Kid, calling into the sky: Superman? Can you find my puppy? He's brown and not very big---  
Dad: Superman's not gonna find the goddamn ---   
_Reddish-blue blur goes by. Dad is now holding a brown puppy._ Oh my fucking God.  
Kid, smugly: You shouldn't curse in front of Superman, Daddy.

\-- Glenmorgan Square

Overheard by: Wish Superman would find my car keys

 

From **Overheard in Gotham**:

Title: See How He Looks In Green Shorts

Girl #1: Alvin* stand you up again?  
Girl #2: Yeah. He said something came up.  
Girl #1: _Again._ You oughta dump his ass.  
Girl #2: But he's so nice, and he's so strong. The other day there was a big cracked hole full of water in the sidewalk, and he picked me up and carried me over it!  
Girl #1: Strong, huh? Maybe he's Robin. Maybe he keeps running off because Batman calls him.  
Girl #2: *doubtful noise*  
Girl #1: No, really. Hey, next time he actually shows, make him wear a mask in bed!  
Girl #2: He'll think I'm kinky.  
Girl #1: Even better!

\--Gotham Monorail

Overheard by: Not Batgirl

 

Title: Don't Even Go There.

Stupid girl: I swear, he's crazy.  
Hipster girl: Mmm-hmm.  
Stupid girl: I mean, he's two steps away from Crayola hair and a team of henchmen, you know?  
Hipster girl: *stares*  
Stupid girl: What?  
Hipster girl: _Shut up!_

\--- Starbuck's, Cathedral Square


End file.
